La pequeña traviesa Swan
by Amborntobewild
Summary: Yo era una niñita para él, pero él para mi era una de mis alocadas fantasía... pero yo hare que me haga suya aun a pesar de que sea el mejor amigo de mi papá UNIVERSO ALTERNO/LEMMONS ADAPTACIÓN LENGUAJE FUERTE
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Gia Blue  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

He querido follarlo desde que cumplí quince. O más bien, he querido que me folle desde que cumplí quince.

Sin embargo, me interesé en él mucho antes, supongo… en realidad fue en el momento en que aprendí sobre sexo y todas las cosas estupendas que podía hacer con mi coño. Como tener una polla empujando en él. O dedos. O un consolador.

Siempre he encontrado maneras creativas de saciar mi curiosidad lasciva. Y ahora, a los dieciséis, todavía quiero hacer cosas indecentes con el Sr. Edward Cullen, mi necesidad volviéndose más fuerte cada vez que él se pasa por mi casa.

El Sr. Edward Cullen es el mejor amigo de mi padre y un compañero del ejército de hace mucho. Mi papá dimitió a su nombramiento hace años, pero el Sr. Edward Cullen había permanecido, haciendo toda la cosa de comando especial. Es todo un macho, todo con su cuerpo de adonis y andando a hurtadillas en medio de la noche para matar a tipos malos. Es capaz de sobrevivir únicamente a base de césped e insectos o algo así.

Es perfectamente guapo para los estándares de hoy… siempre vaqueros ajustados y camisas que se pegan a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Es varonil y simplemente hay algo en él que me hace humedecer cada vez que está a un brazo de distancia, causando que mi cuerpo tiemble con necesitad. Quizás es su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, sus ojos color esmeralda o su enorme polla (la que fácilmente puedo reconocer cuando viste su traje de etiqueta). De cualquier manera, quiero saltar sobre sus huesos. De verdad.

Por supuesto el Sr. Edward Cullen no está interesado en mí. O al menos pretende que no lo está.

Para él, solo soy la niñita de su mejor amigo. Aunque en los últimos cuatro años he crecido de una figura plana a una mujer joven plenamente desarrollada. Tengo un par de pechos firmes que aunque no son muy grandes ni muy pequeños los adoro acariciar y toquetear cuando me masturbo y un culo muy bien formado que todas mis amigas envidian. Los chicos siempre quieren agarrar mi trasero, y los pervertidos más viejos no pueden quitar su mirada de él cuando camino cerca. No soy una zorra, pero me gusta tentar. De acuerdo, quizás eso me empuja más cerca a ser un poco zorra, pero soy muy selectiva sobre con quién duermo. No follo a perdedores y siempre he estado interesada en hombres mayores.

¿Qué puedo decir? Son más experimentados en la cama. Hay más en el sexo que sólo clavar tu polla en un agujero húmedo y empujarla adentro y afuera. Ellos saben cómo comer a una mujer apropiadamente, cómo hacer que una ronda de sexo dure hasta bien entrada la noche. A diferencia de algunos chicos que he follado. Unos cuantos empujones y se vienen sobre mí. Ugh. Y el Sr. Edward Cullen, el objeto de mi deseo, es el único que parece que no puedo atraer para jugar al trencito dentro de mis bragas.

Pero eso no me detiene de quererlo.

El Sr. Edward Cullen se divorció hace un par de años. El chisme es que su esposa lo dejó porque no podía soportar estar sola todo el tiempo. Lo que es pura mierda. El Sr. Edward con frecuencia se ha desplegado a diferentes países en el momento de notificación, pero nunca había dejado a su esposa por más que unos meses. Escuché rumores que Tanya lo engañaba todo el tiempo. La gente habla. Atrapé a mi mamá parloteando a sus amigas por teléfono sobre la manera en queTanya follaría a cualquier cosa que tuviera una polla. Desde el chico del correo, hasta el sórdido dueño del bar "Eclipse" y hasta una stripper con un arnés1. No podía entender qué clase de mujer podría querer divorciarse de un hombre como el Sr. Edward. Una perra estúpida, aparentemente.

Me había alegrado en secreto cuando escuché la noticia que Tanya había recibido al Sr. Edward con los papeles del divorcio. Eso me había dado el empujón que necesitaba para seducirlo. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero sabía que algún día él sería mío.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>

**De nuevo regresando a Fanfiction con esta nueva adaptación... que les parece? Les gusta? A mi encanto cuando la lei... una nueva faceta de esta nuestra linda Bella... ustedes que opinan? Edward cedera a esta alocada & traviesa Bella... esperemos & si...**

**Sin más me despido... & esperen pronto el segundo capítulo de esta alocada adaptación**.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Gia Blue  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

Durante el último par de meses, le he enviado señales. Papá siempre lo invita a cenar cada domingo si está en el país, o cuando mi papá y sus amigos juegan póker.

El Sr. Cullen siempre hace lo mejor para ignorarme, pero el hombre está solo. Lo sé. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, carcomiéndolo. Sin embargo, su polla parece estar peleando con su cerebro siempre que dejo caer mis insinuaciones. Retorciéndose y llenándose cuando me inclino demasiado cerca.

Él tiene que pensar que soy intocable. Siento la hija de su amigo y todo eso.

Mi papá no aprueba que me vista como una cualquiera (sus palabras, no las mías). Y no lo necesito. Puedo tener a cualquier hombre, incluso en mi mejor domingo y cubierta de la cabeza a los pies.

Acabo de graduarme de una buena escuela Católica y solía vestir el uniforme a cuadros estándar, una falda corta y ajustada, y una blusa blanca. Cuando el Sr. Cullen venía a casa durante el día, me cambiaba mi sostén blanco por uno negro y desabrochaba los tres primeros botones de mi camisa, así él podía ver el nacimiento de mis pechos, pero aun así siempre alejaba su mirada como si estuviera siendo castigado por una monja invisible.

O si venía en la noche, me cambiaba a diminuto short y una blusa de tirantes, los cuales le dan una gran forma a mi cuerpo. Especialmente a mi trasero firme. Me gusta menearlo sugestivamente siempre que miraba en mi dirección. Y él siempre se sonroja.

Pero lo que más me gusta es ver a un hombre adulto gritar. Siempre que cabalgo la dura polla de un hombre y lo tengo bajo mi, sollozando de placer, me hace sentir fuerte y poderosa. Como una diosa.

Hace dos semanas, mis padres hablaron sobre enviarme a la Universidad de Seattle. Con mis buenas notas y los créditos que había ganado, mi aceptación había sido un golpe letal. Mi mamá y papá asistieron a la escuela hace mucho tiempo hablando hipotéticamente, donde fue en primer año cuando se conocieron y así decidieron que siguiera sus pasos.

Pero antes de irme tenía un gran asunto que terminar, un asunto llamado Edward Cullen.

Ya que el Sr. Cullen siempre había ignorado mis insinuaciones, había decidido que soy la que iba a hacer el primer movimiento. Lo seduciría si tenía que hacerlo.

Esta tarde, tenía la casa toda para mí.

Mi padres estaban en un evento de caridad en el club de los señores Hale.

Termino con la limpieza de mi habitación y me refresco con una ducha, miro afuera de la ventana y reconozco el auto del Sr. Cullen aparcado en frente de nuestro garaje. Para mi suerte, el hombre de mis fantasías lascivas está aquí para regresar el cortacésped de mi papá.

En segundos, me pongo un top rosa sobre mi cabeza, sin sostén, bragas blancas, y completo mi outfit con una minifalda a juego. Un rápido cepillado de mi cabello y luego bajo las escaleras, apenas capaz de contener mi excitación, la anticipación elevándose, mi coño poniéndose pesado y doloroso con cada paso.

El Sr. Cullen lleva el cortacésped hacia el garaje cuando me ve salir de la puerta de la cocina, dándome una mirada antes de apartar sus ojos.

— Hola, Bella. ¿Tu papá está en casa? —

Me paseo sin prisa, poniendo un balanceo extra en mis caderas.

— No. Papá y mamá fueron al club de los señores Hale. No regresarán hasta más tarde. —

— Oh, bien. Entonces solo pondré esto aquí. Dile a tu papá que lo limpié y cambié el aceite. Este cortacésped necesita mantenimiento. —

— Seguro. Um, Sr. Cullen — Hago un puchero, mordisqueo mi labio inferior y juego con el borde de mi falda. — Me pregunto si podría darme una mano. —

Ahora me mira, esos ojos cafés oscuros parecen estar llenos de preocupación y un poco de algo más.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —

— Hice algo estúpido con el fregadero de mi baño. No drenaba, así que usé una percha de alambre para tratar de limpiarlo. La maldita cosa se rompió por la mitad y no puedo usar el fregadero en _absoluto_. Papá me dijo que lo dejara en paz así él podría arreglarlo mañana. Pero estaba impaciente e hice la cosita más lenta — Enredo mis dedos juntos en frente de mí, lo que solo hace crecer más mi escote para que el Sr. Cullen se lo comiera con los ojos. —

— Quizás, ¿podía arreglarlo? Papá va a tener un ataque cuando averigüe que lo he empeorado. —

Su ceja se arquea una fracción.

— Niños —murmura—. ¿Cuándo van a escuchar? — Asiste con una afirmación a mi favor. — Solo agarraré una caja de herramientas de mi camioneta y veré qué puedo hacer.

— Gracias, Sr. Cullen. Lo aprecio —Le doy mi sonrisa más grande y que parece inocente.

— Seguro. No hay problema. —

Vuelvo a mi cuarto, con el Sr. Cullen siguiéndome, y abro la puerta de mi habitación. Una rápida inclinación de mi cabeza y lo dirijo hacia mi guarida.

— Mi baño está por aquí. —

El Sr. Cullen pasa a mi baño y deja su caja de herramientas sobre el piso de baldosas, así puede examinar el fregadero. Mientras está distraído, me inclino contra la puerta, y muy lentamente aprieto el pequeño botón en el pomo para cerrarla y luego me apresuro a unirme a él en el baño. Agachado, abre el gabinete y mira en la oscuridad, sus cejas se juntan.

— No veo nada goteando. — Su tono es acusador.

Me inclino contra el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Seguro? Deber ser la otra tubería. —

Tomó menos de un segundo que él se dé cuenta que me había inventado todo. Agarra su caja de herramientas, su cara oscureciéndose mientras me mira.

— Esto no es gracioso, Bell's. —

Bloqueo su camino, bajo mi voz a un ronroneo seductor.

— No, no lo es — Me levanto sobre la punta de mis pies, me inclino hacia adelante y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos, mis brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cuello mientras oprimo mis caderas contra él… haciéndole saber cuánto lo quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Chicas!<strong>

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que les parecio(?) Me agrada mucho que les haya gustado el primera capítulo C: & les agradezco infinitamente sus review no he podido contestarlos.. así que mil disculpas, bueno sin más me despido..Y por cierto esta historia esta super corta creo que solo tendra como 5 o 6 capítulos no mas :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Gia Blue  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

El Sr. Cullen se aleja, sus manos rodeando mis antebrazos y alejándome más.

— Bell's… —

— No le diré a nadie. Será nuestro pequeño secreto — Lo beso otra vez, lamo sus labios, saboreando su sabor, el almizcle. Su cuerpo se tensa en respuesta, su cara se oscurece.

— Bell's. Esto está mal. —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres el mejor amigo de mi papá? —

— Así es. Y eres demasiado joven. —

Me acerco más mientras está distraído, empujándome contra su cuerpo.

— Silencio. Tengo dieciocho. Simplemente piensa lo bueno que podría ser esto —

Froto mis labios sobre los suyos otra vez, mordisqueo su labio inferior y lo trazo con la punta de mi lengua. Libero un brazo de su agarre y deslizo mi mano abajo hacia su entrepierna, el triunfo me llena cuando lo encuentro duro bajo sus vaqueros. Su polla salta contra mi mano al primer toque, y aprieto su erección. Me muero por tenerla golpeando en mi interior.

Deslizo mi lengua en su boca y le doy un beso ávido, dándole tanto como estoy tomando. Saboreo su sabor, canela y clavos con un poco de picante. Varonil.

El Sr. Cullen ya no estaba resistiéndose. Me regresa el beso. Tímido al principio, aventurándose en mi boca, con indicios de lengua. Este es el hombre que conozco, tranquilo y de toque suave.

Pero luego el beso cambia. Profundo, fuerte y casi me hace caer sobre mis rodillas. Él es agresivo, demandante, sacando mi deseo mientras sus manos vagan, aprietan y pellizcan.

Joder.

El hombre sabe cómo besar. Empuja su lengua en mi boca mientras yo amaso su erección a través de la pesada tela, mi coño humedeciéndose con cada segundo que pasa. Joder, lo quiero, en mí, sobre mí, detrás de mí. Dios, ni siquiera me importa qué agujeros use.

Su respiración es laboriosa mientras murmura contra mi boca, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, su chica sucia me murmura, y su polla está tan dura contra mi palma que sé que está diciendo la verdad. Su voz retumba a través de mí, como el gruñido de un gran gato, encendiéndome cada vez más. La respuesta de mi cuerpo es desenfrenada, mis pezones duros, mi coño apretado y los jugos empapando mis bragas.

Gimo cuando él rompe nuestro beso, pero me calmo cuando veo que simplemente está dejando la caja de herramientas sobre el suelo, lo que me da la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de mí. No hay manera de que vaya a dejarlo escapar ahora.

El Sr. Cullen parpadea y se congela por un momento, una mirada de duda destella sobre sus rasgos, haciéndome saber que parecía tener segundos pensamientos.

— Bell's… —

Salto sobre él antes de que pueda decir otra palabra y envuelvo mis manos alrededor de sus hombros, susurrando contra sus labios.

— Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Nadie necesita saberlo. Ahora bésame. _Por favor_. —

Su mirada me perfora y se detiene otro momento antes de hacer lo que pido, darme el mismo beso duro y hambriento como antes. Sus manos vagan por mi espalda, luego agarra mi culo y lo recompenso machacando mi pelvis contra la suya. Su erección se establece fácilmente contra mi montículo, mi coño gritando por ser llenado. Estoy más allá de caliente, estoy jodidamente en llamas.

Quiero que me folle hasta sacarme los sesos. Dos veces.

Lo libero por un momento y lo empujo hasta que está sentado sobre el inodoro. Ahora que he hecho espacio para montar a horcajadas sus muslos, ruego por lo que quiero.

— Tócame. —

Necesito sus manos sobre mí más de lo que necesito respirar.

Su atención está fijada en mi pecho y no parece que se vaya a moverse pronto. Agarro sus manos, esas manos callosas por el trabajo, y las pongo sobre mis pechos, los pezones empujándolo.

El Sr. Cullen deja salir un gemido bajo, sus palmas cubriendo mi carne amplia agradablemente. Me aprieta. Gentil y duro, alternando, amasando y jugando. Dándome un poco, pero ni de cerca lo suficiente.

— Quítatelo. Quiero sentirte sobre mi piel — Su voz es profunda, casi gruñendo.

— También lo quiero. — Le contesto.

Antes de que pueda rogar, saca mi top sobre mi cabeza y su mirada parece quemar cuando me ve por primera vez en topless. Como un adicto que hubiera sido privado por mucho tiempo y de repente le ofrecieran una solución. Acuna mis pechos otra vez, sus dedos rodando y pellizcando mis pezones.

Gimo, el placer disparándose a través de mi cuerpo, estableciéndose alrededor de mi coño. Que se sentía tan malditamente bien y me aprieto contra su erección, el bulto ajustándose contra mi montículo.

— Lámelos. Chúpalos. Por favor. —

El Sr. Cullen baja su cabeza y chupa un pezón en su boca, su lengua tentando, presionando y sus dientes mordisqueando. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y grito. Joder. Su boca. Arqueo mi espalda, mi pecho empujando hacia adelante, mi cuerpo apretado mientras me chupa muy en serio. Está golpeando mi pezón adelante y atrás. Adoro lo que está haciendo, especialmente cuando rodea la punta de mi botón duro. Estoy mojando mis bragas, mi coño deseando. Nunca he estado así de deseosa por ningún otro chico. Solo con él, el Sr. Cullen.

Libera uno pezón y se gira hacia el otro. Agarro su cabeza y araño su cuero cabelludo antes de bajar mi cabeza y presionar mi cara contra su cabello, inhalo una bocanada de su esencia. Dios, no puedo tener suficiente de él. Huele a sudor, tierra y su propio almizcle, justo como un hombre de verdad debería. Sus dientes ejercen presión sobre mi pecho, un indicio de dolor escabulléndose a través de mí, y me encojo.

— Sí — digo — Más. — Mucho más. —

Lo hace de nuevo. Más duro esta vez. Juro que casi me causa un orgasmo instantáneo. No creo que pudiera estar más húmeda, querer más, tan lista para follar.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOOO!<strong> **Nuestra querida Bella anda de traviesa vdd? Y si se imaginaban esto de nuestro querido Edward? Esperemos & puedan consumir todo esto... **

**Sin más me despido, un beso chicas! **

**Buen inicio de Semanas**

_**Besos&Cohetes**_

**_Katte _  
><strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Gia Blue  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV<p>

Adoro cuando los hombres muerden mis pezones. O marcan mis pechos con sus dientes. Se siente tan territorial. Como un macho alfa marcando a su puta perra. Me estremezco de la cabeza a los pies cuando chupa mi carne profundamente en su boca. Joder. Se siente como si mi columna fuera a derretirse en cualquier momento. Como cera sobre alquitrán caliente. Para el momento en que ha terminado, mis bragas están saturadas con mis jugos.

El Sr. Cullen traga y sigo el camino de su manzana de Adán con mi mirada.

— Eres tan bonita, Isabella. Una niñita bonita, ¿no? — Aprieta los globos de mi culo.

Me gusta su cumplido. Suena sincero y me estremezco ante el pensamiento de nuestra diferencia de edad, de ser llamada una niñita.

Pasa sus manos sobre mis muslos. Sus manos callosas y de soldado, perfeccionadas por la batalla se sienten ásperas contra mi piel. Continúa su viaje hacia arriba, los dedos tentando la coyuntura de mis muslos.

— Dios. Estás mojada. —

— Me quemo por ti — Exhalo.

— Hmm —Levanta mi minifalda y desliza sus manos debajo de la seda de mis bragas. Una maldición florece en sus labios — Tan liso. —

— Me gusta liso. Es más limpio, ¿sabes? Sé que a los hombres no les gusta tener pelos en sus bocas. —

El Sr. Cullen hace un sonido extraño en su garganta, sus ojos se amplían por un momento mientras toma un respiro profundo y ágil.

Rio y me levanto de su regazo antes de tirar de mis bragas por mis piernas. Un destello más tarde y pierdo mi falda también. Un chasquido de mi pie y pateo la falda de mi tobillo, dejándome desnuda ante el mejor amigo de mi papi.

El Sr. Cullen agarra mi culo, atrayéndome más cerca. Frota sus labios sobre mi vientre, sus dedos van a mi coño, tentando mis labios más bajos. Me oprimo contra él, volviendo su palma buena y húmeda con mi crema.

— Siéntate sobre el fregadero — Ordena.

Me alejo, más que lista para su boca sobre mí. No he tenido una buena ronda de sexo oral en un rato.

Caigo sobre la esquina del fregadero y abro mis piernas ampliamente. Gime otra vez ante la vista de mi coño. Como le había dicho, me rasuro hasta que queda liso. Separo los labios de mi sexo, exponiéndome hasta que el aire frío toca cada parte de mi lugar secreto, hasta que estuve segura que veía mi pequeño agujero rosa.

_Dios_. Un pensamiento repentino hace que mi corazón palpite. Si el Sr. Cullen fuera tan grande como se sentía, ¿realmente encajaría en mi coño pequeño y apretado? Me gusta una polla grande. Sin mentiras. Me gusta la sensación de ser estirada y llenada.

Tengo este enorme vibrador que llamé el Sr. Rosa. Es de 33 cm de largo y me ha hecho chorrear muchas veces si lo atasco y toco mi cerviz, masturbándome profunda y duramente. He tenido muchas horas divertidas con el Sr. Rosa cuando mis padres no estaban en casa. Incluso aunque el Sr. Rosa es divertido, nada vence a una polla real. Es dura, pero flexible al mismo tiempo. Además, adoro cuando los hombres me follan tan profundamente que puedo sentir sus bolas presionando contra mi clítoris. La manera en que su vello púbico pincha la contra piel desnuda y sensitiva que puede hacerme correr y correr.

El Sr. Cullen hace un ruido en su garganta.

— Rosada y linda — Me dice.

Mi corazón se hincha con orgullo. De acuerdo, mi coño también.

Frota los labios de mi sexo con sus dedos antes de bajar su cabeza y lamerme, su lengua viajando del agujero al clítoris. Dulce Jesús y María. Lo que hizo envía un alto octanaje de lujuria a través de mí. Maúllo como una gatita mientras me come como un profesional.

Sin prisas, realmente tomándose su dulce tiempo como si estuviera saboreando fruta prohibida y madura. Mordisquea, chupa, lame y magulla los labios de mi sexo con sus dientes. Tirando. Pellizcando. Probando. Saboreando y sacando más de mi jugo de mi coño. No me importa. Me gusta un poco de dolor. Su lengua está en todas partes. Sobre mi clítoris. Sobre mi apertura. En mi interior. Dios.

Estoy delirante. El placer es increíble y enredo mis muslos alrededor de su cabeza mientras me aseguro en la esquina del fregadero con una mano. Me lleva incluso más lejos. No puedo creer que su lengua pueda llegar así de profundo, pero no voy a quejarme. Incrementa su ritmo, dándome todo lo que necesito y estoy elevándome más, el placer derramándose a través de mí. Y solo sigue subiendo, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada respiro, el éxtasis llegando más. Incrementa su ritmo, la lengua trabajándome más duro y dándome más.

— Estoy cerca. —

Tararea contra mi clítoris, las vibraciones viajan a través de mí y mis nervios se encienten, empujándome sobre el borde hasta que estoy corriéndome, gritando su nombre. No, no solo su nombre. Su nombre sale de mis labios.

— ¡Edward! —

El Sr. Cullen gruñe contra mi coño lamido continuando, follándome hasta que me corro una segunda vez, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose y temblando con placer. Lame mi coño, y mis jugos cubren su cara.

— Edward — Sollozo — Oh, Edward. —

Lanza su lengua contra la capucha de mi clítoris.

— Te gusta? — Su voz es brusca, sexy y necesitada — Pequeña zorra sucia. —

— Joder sí — Estoy sin respiración, jadeando.

Se inclina hacia adelante, la boca abierta, pero lo detengo.

— Quiero chuparte la polla. —

El Sr. Cullen se congela por un momento, luego se levanta, se desabotona su cinturón. Me deslizo del mostrador y hago sus manos a un lado para ayudar, tirando de sus vaqueros una vez abiertos. Mi boca se hace agua cuando veo que es un tipo de hombre comando, su polla balanceándose libre tan pronto sus pantalones están abajo.

Dios. Es tan grande que imaginé que no puedo esperar a tener mis labios alrededor de su polla. Es gorda, gruesa y larga, la cabeza ligeramente más grande que una ciruela. Las bolas del Sr. Cullen son grandes, altas y parecen pesadas. Lamo mis labios, imaginando su sabor. Sin dejar pasar otro segundo, lo empujo hacia atrás hasta que está sentado en el inodoro otra vez.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas y no vacilo, tragándolo tanto como puedo, saboreando el primer indicio de almizcle, calor y dulzura salada que emana de su eje. Bajo mí, se sacude y tiembla cuando envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su polla, masajeando su barra caliente mientras chupo la cabeza de su polla como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

— Oh, Bell's — Toma mi cabello, y un indicio de dolor punzante se funde a través de mí — No sabía que eras tan buena. Chupa mi polla —Flexiona sus caderas, empujando su excitación más profundamente en mi boca.

Lo libero con un ruidoso _pop_.

— He tenido mucha práctica. —

Me da una mirada sorprendida, sus ojos ampliándose, su boca abriéndose. Quizás no creía que yo era sexualmente activa. Incluso aunque soy una zorra de corazón, he engañado a muchas personas con mi fachada fría y angelical.

Lo chupo otra vez, queriendo impresionarlo con mis habilidades duramente ganadas. Pronto está jadeando, ambas manos metidas en mi cabello. Su respiración jadeante se ha reducido a una cadena de cortas arcadas mientras muevo mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Amaso sus bolas mientras hundo mi boca hasta que la punta de su polla empuja la parte posterior de mi garganta. Estoy enojada porque no puedo tomarlo todo. Es tan largo y grueso que realmente tengo que estirarme para acomodar su alarmante circunferencia.

— Eso es, chupa mi polla gruesa — Sus dedos se entierran más profundo, como si me urgiera a tomarlo todo, darle más — Tómala. —

El pecho del Sr. Cullen se levanta, la expresión en su cara se endurece como si estuviera tratando duramente de evitar su orgasmo. Y no quiero que se corra todavía.

No antes de que haya tenido su polla en el interior de mi coño. Profundo. Duro. Una y otra vez. Le doy una última chupada larga y saco la polla de mi boca y me levanto para montarlo a horcajadas. Debe haber adivinado qué va a pasar, el tiempo, la expresión de querer en su cara se vuelve preocupación. Las dudas probablemente están arrastrándose de nuevo a su mente, así que lo calmo.

— Te quiero. Te he querido por mucho tiempo. Profundo y duro en mi coño. No quiero irme de casa antes de que te tenga. —

— ¿Irte de casa? — Su voz es profunda y ronca, su polla todavía dura entre mis muslos.

— Voy a Brown este otoño —Giro mis caderas, lanzando un gemido desde el interior de su pecho, y mi coño se contrae, doliendo por tenerlo en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SE! Soy mala, pero mañana tendran capítulo &amp; si se portan bien el miércoles otro nuevo.. creo que serían los dos úlitmos capítulos, pero es cosa de que verifique bien &amp; mañána cuando suba capítulo les digo bien cuantos faltan. <strong>

**Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por dejarlas en lo más emocionantes pero es que es inevitable no hacerlo.. lo siento!  
><strong>

**Bueno sin más me despido.**

_**Katte**_

_**Amor&Cohetes  
><strong>_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Gia Blue  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo V<p>

Su expresión cambia de atormentada a compresión nueva ante por qué repentinamente estaba atrapándolo en mi baño. Una brizna de angustia destella sobre su cara, pero se recupera rápidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando giro mis caderas.

Sin que otro momento pase, aplasto mi boca contra la suya, besándolo.

—Te necesito. Fóllame, por favor —

Arqueo mi espalda y me muevo hasta que puedo estrujar los labios de mi coño sobre sus bolas, luego lentamente avanzo poco a poco a lo largo de su eje duro y venoso hasta que alcanzo la punta, muevo mis caderas y baño la cabeza de su verga con mi crema. Vuelvo a bajar hasta sus bolas, poniéndolo húmedo y lustrado con mis jugos. Como un éclair3. Pero me gusta este más que cualquiera de una pastelería.

El Sr. Cullen sisea en placer, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y sus ojos se cierran.

En la vida cotidiana es un hombre tranquilo. Calmado. Culturizado.

En el sexo, es exigente con un toque de suciedad. Y adoro las charlas lascivas. También me alaba, alternando entre decirme lo bien que lo hago sentir y lo sucia que debo ser por tentarlo. Saboreo cada palabra. Especialmente cuando agarro su eje y lo posiciono en mi entrada. Una mirada soñadora se filtra en sus ojos mientras bajo sobre él, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro grueso.

Mi coño se resiste primero, pero estoy determinada a tomarlo todo. La cabeza se su polla me abre, un dolor inicial se instala seguido por la sensación de estiramiento que podría llegar a ser aditiva. Jadeo cuando mi coño traga la punta. Inhalo una bocanada de aire, luego me hundo hasta que mi coño engulle su erección completa y rígida. Nuestros pubis se besan, sus bolas rozan mi perineo y me deleito con la sensación de ser llenada por él.

Duro. Caliente. Palpitante. Jodida polla gruesa en mi coño.

Le sonrío y lo beso, mis labios solo rozando los suyos. Lo tengo. _Finalmente _lo tengo después de todos estos años de deseo.

Me muevo arriba y abajo, follándolo con empujes lentos y superficiales. Mis tetas rebotan mientras me muevo, mi respiración jadeante acoplándose con la de él.

— Toma mi polla, Bell's. Tómala toda. —

Me empujo hacia abajo y él gime mientras yo grito. Nos besamos mientras lo cabalgo como una vaquera. Y él es un semental muy bueno.

El Sr. Cullen agarra mi culo y tira de mí hacia abajo con fuerza, forzándome a gritar. Gira sus caderas como si estuviera buscando una penetración más profunda, pero ya estoy tan llena, estirada y marcada más allá de mi imaginación. Oh, joder cuánto adoro esto. Mi clítoris se frota contra la piel por encima de su polla, su vello púbico tentando mis labios desnudos, su verga tocando todos los lugares secretos en mi coño.

El Sr. Cullen jadea.

— Necesitamos más espacio. Vamos a tu cama. Quiero follar este coño más duro. —

Empujo hacia abajo una última vez, mi espalda arqueada y mis manos aseguradas sobre sus rodillas detrás de mí. No quiero dejarlo ir. Me levanto un poco y luego empujo hacia abajo de nuevo, girando mis caderas, sacando un poco de placer antes de que ceda.

— Bien. Lo que sea que hagas, no pares. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien. —

— Te sientes tan malditamente bien también, nena. —

Nena. Me gusta la manera en que me llamó "nena". Tan intimo como si fuera su amante verdadera. Disfruto las charlas lascivas, pero también me gusta esto. Él ya no piensa que solo soy una niñita. Enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y usa su otra mano para soportar mi peso, agarrando mi culo. Me levanta, abre la puerta del baño, y camina hacia la cama. Mi coño se aprieta alrededor de su polla con cada paso, aumentando mi placer. Mi espalda golpea el colchón y luego él está sobre mí, su polla todavía profunda dentro de mi coño. Aprieto mis músculos, presionando su barra dura.

Gime, apretando los dientes, seguido por un rugido profundo que puedo sentir de la cabeza a los pies.

— Chica traviesa — Empuja más profundo, golpeando sus caderas y meciéndose, mis tetas se mueven.

— Azótame — Gimo, joder, se siente tan bien — Soy una chica traviesa y merezco una azotaina — Lo quiero, lo anhelo, tomaré lo que sea que me dé.

El Sr. Cullen palmea mi muslo exterior, el delicioso picor se desliza a través de mí y mi coño se pone incluso más húmedo alrededor de su polla dentro de un latido de corazón. Parece notar que su polla está bañada en mi crema.

— Dios. Te gusta ser azotada, ¿no? Zorra sucia. —

— Sí. Me gusta una buena azotada. O dos — Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de él, su eje todavía duro en mi coño.

Balancea su brazo y su palma conecta con mi culo, una palmada dura y firme. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, desnudando mi garganta, retorciéndome, mi cuerpo temblando de placer y dolor y no puedo contener mi sollozo.

— Oh, Edward. Eso se siente tan bien. Fóllame, fóllame ahora. —

Golpea su polla dentro de mí y me folla como un hombre demente, su verga golpeando mis terminaciones nerviosas sensitivas, mi punto G cantando y tentándome más cerca a correrme.

— Fóllame fóllame fóllame…. — No puedo dejar de rogar, de querer.

— Tómala — Palmada — Toma mi jodida polla — Está empujándome, cada vez más y más rápido.

Adoro su polla gruesa y gorda. Y adoro ser follada por un hombre que sabe cómo usar su verga.

Agarro su cara y lo beso. Él envuelve mi cabello alrededor de su mano, halándolo mientras me besa con el mismo calor. Su lengua empuja entre mis labios, follando mi boca de la misma manera que está follando mi coño. Mi cuerpo se aprieta como un arco, mis manos vagando a sus hombros, mis dedos enterrándose en su piel mientras sus jodidos empellones me empujan a correrme, el placer levantándose duro y rápido. Ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, mi coño se aprieta alrededor de él como si rogara por que fuera más profundo, más duro.

Mi orgasmo me golpea en el interior, siguiendo su camino a través de mis venas y robándome la respiración. Me corro tan duro que chorreo, mis jugos bañando su verga y él nota otro de mis talentos de chica, jurando en asombro.

— Eres una de esas… —

— Sólo si alguien me folla bien y duro — Entierro mis uñas en sus hombros, inclinando mis caderas para encontrar su próximo empuje — Y tú me follas más que bien con esa polla gruesa. —

— Nena — Golpea en mi interior — Mi jodido coño. Tan mojado por mí — Me besa mientras empieza a machacar su polla en mí con empujes firmes.

— Oh — Maúllo otra vez. Acaba de hacerme correr, pero quiero hacerlo otra vez. Si sigue así, voy a tener que cambiar mis sábanas. Lamo sus labios, chupo su carne inferior — Eres sorprendente. He soñado con esto por mucho tiempo. Tenerte así. Dentro de mí. —

Sus ojos cafés se establecen en los míos, una expresión de incredulidad destellando sobre su cara.

— ¿De verdad? —

— Joder sí. ¿Tú no? —

—Yo… — Traga saliva con fuerza — Pensé en ello. Pero no podía entretenerme con mi fantasía. Eres prohibida. —

— ¿Quién dice? —

— Tu papá… —

Lo detengo. No quiero escuchar sobre mi papá mientras estoy llena con su verga.

— Todos tienen un secreto, y este será el nuestro —Engullo su polla con mi coño otra vez.

Él gime en respuesta. Parece que no puede ser objeto de burla.

— Mierda. Nena. Joder. —

Me meneo bajo él.

— Haz que me corra. Me follas tan bien. —

El Sr. Cullen gruñe y me martillea con su polla, rápido y duro, hasta que estoy viendo mariposas pululando en mi visión. Dios. Es el cielo. Murmuro, urgiéndolo a que me tome más duro hasta que un violento clímax me acecha. Floto en una tierra de locura mientras él sigue ritmo, retirándose y avanzando, llenándome una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente floto de vuelta a la realidad. Me doy cuenta que hace muecas, su cuello apretado, su cara tensada y puedo decir que está por correrse.

— Córrete en mi boca. O en mis tetas. —

Se retira de mi coño y bombea su polla, apuntando la cabeza hacia mi pecho. Abro mi boca, la lengua afuera, esperando por la deliciosa crema que llena mi éclair favorito. Se acaricia una vez. Dos veces. Y chorrea, chorros de semen salpican mi boca, mi barbilla y gotean por mi cuello. Grita mientras se corre. Un hombre adulto gritando, la música más hermosa para mis oídos. Recojo el semen con mi dedo y lo deslizo entre mis labios, saboreando el sabor dulce salado, la textura cremosa. Adoro su esencia y me inclino hacia adelante para amamantar su polla hasta que no queda nada. Mientras se suaviza, lo libero.

Sostengo su mirada, mi lengua saliendo para capturar cualquier gota persistente de mi nuevo placer favorito.

— Gracias —susurro, mis labios frotando la piel sensible — Por hacer mis sueños realidad. —

Él no pareció esperar mi agradecimiento sentido. Acaricia mi cara, una caricia gentil, y sonríe antes de excusarse para ir a limpiarse en el baño.

Me muevo mientras está lavándose las manos en el fregadero y salto en la ducha, dejando que el calor me relaje mucho más.

Una vez terminada, abro la cortina y me doy cuenta que el Sr. Cullen se ha ido. Sin despedidas ni nada.

Pero no había esperado que se quedara aquí tampoco. Apuesto a que en el fondo estaba siendo sacudido por mis maquinaciones para meterlo en mi cama. Quizás lamenta caer por la tentación que presenté. Follar a la hija de su mejor amigo. Lo que lo hace un viejo lascivo.

Pero yo no lo lamento. Obtuve lo que había querido por tanto tiempo.

Soy una zorra astuta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si soy una perra mala mauja,muaja XD Les pido disculpas chicas pero aquí esta el final de gran-recorrido-orgasmico-largo-hormonal-promiscua de nuestros querido EdwardBella **

**Después de dejarlas siempre con más ahora aqui esta.. falta como otro gran polvo de este duo & creo que se los mostrare en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Les tengo 2 noticias, una mala & una buena...**

**LA MALA: Faltan solo dos capítulos de esta historia toda HOT :$**

**LA BUENA: Ya tengo otra historia/adaptación en mente, en cuanto acabe de adaptar esta historia empezare con la otra.. **

**Así que si te gustan estas locas adaptaciones las que siguen les encantaran, me despido chicas, mañana capítulo nuevo :D **

_**Katte**_

__**_Amor/besos&Cohetes _**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Gia Blue  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI<p>

El tiempo se mueve y los días pasan sin indicio del Sr. Cullen deteniéndose en casa.

Mamá lo invita para la usual cena de domingo, pero él declina, siempre diciendo que tiene diligencias.

No lo echo de menos. Sería lindo verlo una última vez antes de que empiece mi primer semestre en Brown.

La noche antes de que me vaya a la universidad, me despierto en medio de la noche y encuentro a alguien en mi cama. Una mano cubre mi boca antes de que pueda gritar. Abriendo los ojos, no puedo ver nada en la negrura que me rodea. Mi corazón palpita, no puedo escuchar nada más que el latido en mis oídos.

— Shhh. Soy yo — Susurra él.

Mi corazón da un latido. ¡El Sr. Cullen! ¡En mi cama!

_Gracias, hada del sexo_.

Me muevo a tientas en la oscuridad y agarro su cara, aplastando mis labios sobre los suyos, besándolo con un hambre que no sabía que poseía, tomando todo lo que me había perdido. Gracias, joder, porque él me besa de vuelta. Nuestras lenguas se enredan, probando, saboreando hasta que quiero derretirme como mantequilla. Nuestra respiración es acelerada cuando finalmente apartamos nuestros labios.

Acaricia mi mejilla.

— Lo siento. No quería desaparecer de ti. Estaba confundido. Tu papá va a matarme si algunas averigua lo que sucedió... Pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Tenía que verte una vez más antes de que te fueras. Sentir tu coño alrededor de mi polla. Una vez, nena. Déjame tenerlo. —

Su voz es tentadora, suave y seductora. Mi coño duele y se vuelve pesado con cada palabra susurrada Inhalo.

— También estaba esperando verte antes de irme. —

El Sr. Cullen sonríe, frota sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo que mi corazón aletee como una mariposa.

Con los ojos ahora acostumbrados a la oscuridad, miro alrededor de mi habitación. Mi puerta todavía está cerrada desde el interior. ¿Cómo entró?

Debe haber leído mi confusión. Su voz es baja, probablemente así no despertará a mis padres durmiendo en la habitación principal al final del pasillo.

— Tu ventana está abierta. —

Lo olvidé. El Sr. Cullen es un comando especial, un hombre que es un maestro en entrar a hurtadillas en lugares prohibidos y peligrosos sin ser detectado.

Besa mi cuello, sus manos vagando por un momentos antes que se dé cuenta que estoy desnuda bajo mi manta. Me había masturbado con el Sr. Rosa antes de quedarme dormida.

— Dios — Su voz en un susurro ronco.

No dudo en tentarlo.

— Quítate la ropa y únete a mí. La puerta está cerrada y mis padres tomaron valium antes de que fueran a la cama. No nos escucharán, incluso si hay un terremoto. Pero es mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido. Solo por si acaso —

Acaricio su cuello, mis dientes mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

El Sr. Cullen se levanta y se desviste, tirando toda su ropa negra y dejándola caer en la alfombra. Realmente había estado listo para este ataque a hurtadillas. Pronto, se desliza en mi cama conmigo, su cuerpo cálido y desnudo contra el mío. Sin ropa, nada que evite que acaricie su piel lisa. Adoro acariciar sus bíceps tonificados, sus abdominales. La polla gruesa y gorda del Sr. Cullen está dura y lista.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Encontró al Sr. Rosa — ¿Has sido una niñita mala? —

No soy alguien que se avergüence por ser una zorra, pero siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan.

— Estaba sola. Y caliente. —

— Hmmm — Lleva al Sr. Rosa a su boca y lo lame — Adoro el sabor de tu coño. —

— ¿Sí? — Me excito y me recuesto, abriendo mis piernas—. No me molestarían unas lamidas. —

El gruñido de felino que amo sale de él.

Un segundo después, el Sr. Cullen se establece entre mis piernas, su lengua dando golpecitos y tentando, comiendo mi coño, como si yo fuera el placer más sabroso que alguna vez ha tenido. Araño las sábanas, agarrándolas, retorciéndome de placer

Ya he tenido dos orgasmos con el Sr. Rosa esta noche. Habían sido buenos. Normales y lo suficiente para liberar algo de mi tensión. Pero no habían sido el Sr. Cullen.

Él sabe cómo comer a una mujer hasta que estoy balanceándome al borde del éxtasis. Estoy allí, en la punta del orgasmo, alcanzando y estirándome por él como si fuera a morir si no me corro. Él gruñe contra mi coño, su lengua follándome, lamiendo, dando golpecitos y mordisqueando mi clítoris. Cuando toma algo de carne llena de nervios entre sus labios y chupa, me corro sobre él, mi cuerpo tensándose y relajándose en oleadas. Cada nervio está vivo y cantando.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo a ser yo, mi mirada choca con la suya, y él casi gime haciéndome pensar que está decepcionado porque no chorreara por él.

— Necesito una polla — le digo.

— Vamos a intentarlo con esto — Empuja al Sr. Rosa en mi coño y lo enciende. Sin preámbulos y directo a la parte buena.

Me sacudo, mi cuerpo tenso, el zumbido familiar de mi juguete aliviándome. Mi vibrador es uno de los caros. No hace ningún ruido que pudiera revelar que alguien secretamente está teniendo algo de diversión sucia. Pero revolotea en mi interior, entregándome la sensación pecaminosa que siempre anhelo. Me retuerzo mientras me folla con el Sr. Rosa.

Dios. Esto es bueno. El Sr. Rosa es un vibrador grande y no puedo tomarlo todo. Incluso cuando lo meto y la punta besa mi cerviz, es solo la mitad de su longitud.

El Sr. Cullen trabaja con el vibrador hasta que estoy llena. Está jugando con el interruptor, causándome más vibraciones poderosas que se precipitan a través de mí. Lo frota y lo folla en mi interior de una manera que puedo sentir otro clímax retumbando hacia mí. Éste baila a lo largo de mi columna, rodeándome como si fuera un gato de selva listo para saltar. Cada musculo tenso, apretado y a punto de estallar mientras se construye, arrastrándose, corriendo y bailando hacia el final.

Es uno grande. Enorme. No puedo averiguar cómo voy a amortiguar mi grito. El Sr. Cullen acaricia mi clítoris con su otra mano, estimulándome, mientras susurra, esa voz profunda barriendo a través de mí.

— Eso es, mi pequeña zorra. Tómalo. Toma esta enorme polla. Ruégame por la mía. —

Levanto mis caderas.

— Sr. Cullen… —Es demasiado. Me corro al instante, sus palabras colgando en el aire. Prácticamente me doblo a la mitad mientras me corro. Duro. Chorreo mis jugos, probablemente cubriendo su mano con mi placer.

Desliza el vibrador de mi coño y jadea ante mis jugos cubriendo el juguete y su mano mientras lucho por mantener mi cordura.

— Mmm — ronronea el Sr. Cullen — Sabes tan bien —

Atrapo mi respiración y ruego.

— Quiero tu polla en mi coño. Fóllame otra vez como la última vez. —

—Jesús — Lucha con su posición y se establece detrás de mí, acunándome.

Acaricia con su boca detrás de mi oreja mientras levanta mi pierna y la hace descansar sobre su cadera, dejándome abierta, y me empala con su verga.

En un empujón, está dentro de mí, estirándome y llenándome como recuerdo. Oh, joder.

— Sí — gimo. Me encanta. Amo su polla. Amo la manera en que estira las paredes apretadas de mi coño. Él entra y sale, su verga temblando en mis profundidades. Giro mi cabeza, buscando su cara y capturo sus labios, follamos, pero no es como la última vez. Él parece querer ir lento, saborear el tiempo que tenemos. Está bien para mí.

Incluso haciéndolo lento, tomándose su tiempo y tentándome, su mano acariciando mis pechos, estómago y pellizcándome el clítoris, se las arregla para hacerme correr dos veces más.

Estoy delirante. Adoro correrme muchas veces, pero eso también me pone soñolienta.

El Sr. Cullen todavía no se ha corrido, su aguante me sorprende, su erección todavía dura como una roca.

Desliza su polla fuera de mi coño y la reemplaza con un par de dedos, acariciándome. Juega con mi coño, haciéndolo tan bien y profundo, seguido con una palmada juguetona sobre mi coño.

Libera sus dedos de mi calor, errantes, poniéndolos sobre mi culo.

El Sr. Cullen juega sobre mi agujero inferior, una astilla emocionante de lo prohibido corre a través de mí mientras gimo y levanto mis caderas hacia él. Urgiéndolo a seguir.

Adoro ser follada en el culo. Es sucio. Cachondo. Joder, lo necesito ahora que ha jugado conmigo.

Se detiene, sus labios revoloteando sobre mi oreja.

— Dime, niñita, has… —

— ¿Sido follada en el culo? — Río tranquilamente — Me encanta. —

— Oh — Mantiene la respiración — Quiero tu culo. —

— Por favor. —

Posiciona la cabeza de su polla en mi agujero posterior. A diferencia de mi coño, el anillo de mi esfínter niega su entrada al principio. Bueno, el Sr. Rosa no encaja en mi culo, y nunca he tenido a un hombre con una polla tan grande follándome allí

El Sr. Cullen suspira, sus dedos recogiendo mis jugos y frotándolos sobre mi agujero fruncido. Es gentil, nada más que frotar por un rato, y me relajo, disfrutando su toque dulce. Un dedo se desliza en mi interior, abriéndome. Luego un segundo, estirándome un poco. Me agito bajo los sentimientos sucios y lascivos del placer que saca de mí. Como si siquiera existiera la palabra.

Lista ahora, presiona la punta de su verga contra mi culo, el anillo de mi agujero cede, dejándolo entrar. Oh, tan lentamente, se inclina hacia adelante, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que está enterrado en mí. Soy tomada y conquistada por él en cualquier manera ahora.

Oh, dulce Jesús. No puedo creer lo bueno que es. Cuando se mueve, follándome en empujes superficiales, mi coño se humedece, vacío y abandonado. Queriendo.

— ¿Estás bien, nena? — Su tono es suave y dulce. Preocupado.

— Tan bien. Me encanta. —

— Oh, nena — Me besa. Tierno en lugar de la loca pasión que teníamos antes.

— ¿Puedes follas mi coño también? — Soy una zorra codiciosa. Lo admito.

— ¿Dedos? —

— Necesito algo más grande — Muy zorra. Esa soy yo.

Agarra al Sr. Rosa.

— ¿Este? —

Asiento.

— Joder, eres una chica traviesa, Bella. —

— Pero te gusta follar a una chica traviesa. Tu pequeña zorra sucia. —

— Me encanta. —

Empuja al Sr. Rosa en mi coño y me folla lentamente mientras está follando mi culo. Muerdo mi labio otra vez así no grito. Adoro la doble penetración. Tener todos mis agujeros llenos. Una tercera polla encajaría en mi boca, dándome todo lo que podría querer. Se me hace agua la boca ante el pensamiento de una verga dura contra mi lengua.

— Bella… —

— ¿Hmm? —

Me besa con la boca abierta mientras ambos cabalgamos las endorfinas lentamente hacia la terminación. No es follar hasta sacarte los sesos esta vez. No queremos hacer demasiado ruido. Y parece que el Sr. Cullen quiere hacerse durar tanto como sea posible. Me corro tres veces más antes de que él finalmente no pueda retenerlo más y se deje ir.

Abandona al Sr. Rosa, agarra mis caderas y empuja una docena de veces antes de que se rinda. Se corre en mi culo, llenando el pasaje de mi espalda con su semilla caliente. Su polla tiene más de siete espasmos antes de que finalmente se detenga. Aprieto su eje con mis músculos anales. Él jura, luego ríe tranquilamente.

El Sr. Cullen se retira así puedo girarme para encararlo. Nos besamos, nuestros miembros enredados en un abrazo de amantes. Acaricio el lado de su mandíbula. Su barba de cinco en punto se siente áspera contra la piel lisa de mi palma. Me doy cuenta que nunca me ha importado demasiado ningún hombre como me importa él. Por supuesto no le diré eso. No quiero asustarlo.

El Sr. Cullen siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. Es el primer hombre con el que alguna vez he fantaseado. Cuando me masturbé por primera vez, me lo imaginé tocándome. Cuando mi primer novio tomó mi virginidad, cerré mis ojos e imaginé al Sr. Cullen tomándome.

Siempre ha sido el Sr. Edward Cullen. Mi hombre de fantasía.

Quiero decirle mil cosas sobre mis sentimientos. Mis emociones. Pero era mejor que no lo hiciera. No quiero arruinar el momento. Y el Sr. Cullen parecer ser del tipo de hombre que no comunica sus sentimientos con palabras. Así que solo nos besamos. Y nos tocamos. Y nos besamos hasta que ambos caímos dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se chicas, no merezco su perdón... pero les pido disculpas por no haber podido subir el capítulo pero tuve que salir fuera de mi estado así como tambien se acercaba el fin de año.. lo cual significa fiestas familiares &amp; por ese motivo no he podido subir este capítulo pero aquí esta.. el penultimo capítulo de la historia :D <strong>

**Bueno las dejo espero & les guste & ya saben espero poder recibir un review de su parte **

**Feliz Año Nuevo, mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes! **

_**Amor&Cohetes**_****

**_Katte _  
><strong>


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Gia Blue  
><strong>

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo VII

En la mañana despierto y veo que el Sr. Cullen se ha ido. Como también el Sr. Rosa. Me imagino que lo ha tomado como recuerdo y no me importa. En realidad, parece un poco dulce.

Probablemente quería algo que le recordara nuestro encuentro.

Eso o quería usarlo en sí mismo.

Río. No. El Sr. Cullen es demasiado macho para hacer algo como eso.

Más tarde, mis padres me llevaron a Rhode Island y soy dirigida al mundo real, viviéndolo por mi cuenta por primera vez.

Y no puedo esperar.

Cuando llego a la escuela me entero que tengo una compañera de cuarto que le encanta el sexo, adora la experiencia… y lo hacemos… juntas. No me toma mucho darme cuenta que la vida universitaria es divertida. Trabajo duro y juego duro.

No salgo en citas. Odio tener novios, porque siempre se ponen celosos y machos cuando coqueteo con otros hombres.

Lamo mis labios, rezando porque ella tenga razón.

— Eso espero. —

Dos meses pasan y hago lo mejor que puedo para sacarlo de mi mente.

Pero más tarde finalmente escucho sobre el Sr. Cullen.

En realidad, él simplemente apareció en el campus. Estoy hablando con mis amigos después de clases cuando levanto la mirada y veo a un hombre con camisa blanca y vaqueros descoloridos subido en un sedán genérico. Lo miro fijamente, mi corazón latiendo. Edward Cullen. En carne y hueso. Aquí.

No pienso, simplemente corro hacia él y salto hacia sus brazos, lo beso antes de que pueda decir algo. No me importa si alguien está viendo. O si él me dobla la edad. No se ve lo suficientemente viejo para ser mi papá… quizás es su entrenamiento militar que lo mantiene luciendo en forma y joven.

— Te extrañé — confieso — Realmente lo hice. —

— También te extrañé — Mira alrededor r— ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar? —

— ¿Te estás quedando en un hotel? —

— Holiday Inn —

Lamo mis labios, doliendo por probarlo de nuevo.

— Vamos allí. —

Manejamos a su hotel y subimos a su habitación. Apenas cierra la puerta antes de que salte sobre él. ¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente lo extrañé. Nos desvestimos uno al otro, tirando la ropa. Estoy en la cama cuando me abandona para hurgar en su bolso, sacando algo y sosteniendo en alto en triunfo.

Es el Sr. Rosa envuelto en plástico.

— Robaste al Sr. Rosa — Río.

— Quería recordar tu olor. Tu sabor — Se sube a la cama a mi lado y se estira para acariciar mi cabello — No sé si quieres escucharlo, pero he estado pensando en ti todo el tiempo. —

— Infiernos, yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo — Sonrío.

— De ninguna manera. —

— Honor de scout — Pongo dos dedos juntos y toco mi frente.

Su mirada permanece fija en mí.

— Bell's, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero me preguntaba si podíamos seguir viéndonos de vez en cuando. —

Sonrío. Me gusta a donde va esto.

— ¿Cómo novio y novia? —

— Tu papá me matará si… —

Lo beso para callarlo.

— Él no tiene que saberlo. Mi familia no tiene que saber lo que estamos haciendo. Somos adultos. Es nuestro propio asunto si nos estamos viendo. Sería nuestro pequeño secreto. —

El Sr. Cullen asiente y se une a mi sonrisa.

— Sería nuestro pequeño secreto. Y recuerdelo Señor Cullen... lo quiero —

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el fin chicas, lo más seguro es que dijeron esta chica se tardo tanto en adaptar eso? No es por eso... si no porque mi computadora murio &amp; pues como fue mi cumpleaños pedi una lap de regalo.. después tuve que configurar pasa mis cosas &amp; así todo fue muy rapido pero bueno lo importante es que aqui el ultimo capítulo...<strong>

**Sin más me voy & les agradezo a cada una de ustedes por leer esta adaptación... espero poder seguir con una nueva :D **

**Saludos chicas! **

**_Katte3_**


End file.
